Contigo siempre
by Yamamoto Cloud
Summary: Ellos quedaron huerfanos y fueron enviados a una escuela de élite,como amigos siempre estuvieron ahi para apoyarse pero Takeshi no busca una simple amistad ¿Lograra hacer que lo entieda? 8059


**^^U Aqui con otro fic (Lo se, no he terminado Genie pero si no lo escribo se me olvida la idea X3)**

**Cumplire mi proposito de ayudar a que el 8059 domine el mundo muahahaha. **

**[P.D. Si, habra lemon adelante]  
**

**katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece.**

**Sin más espero que les guste...**

**

* * *

**

**Contigo Siempre**

Entre la obscuridad de la habitación Hayato se deslizo como un autentico gato, sigiloso se acerco a la puerta de aquella cálida habitación, ansiaba llegar a las duchas lo más pronto posible, estaba preparado para no volver a su cálida recamara hasta en la noche, muy noche; seguramente se las arreglaría para escabullirse por ahí cuando terminaran las clases y así evitar la masa de gente que seguramente estaría esperándolo ansiosos por celebrar y llenar sus estómagos de comida empalagosa, consumir alcohol de contrabando y bailar hasta el cansancio. Era más que obvio, el odiaba las fiestas, no tenían ningún significado para él a menos que se tratase de las 2 únicas personas importantes para él. Pero este no era el caso así que soltando un suspiro casi inaudible se dispuso a dejar la habitación, sin embargo de repente la obscuridad fue reemplazada por una tenue luz, en efecto lo habían atrapado.

-Tsk…-Fue el único sonido que emitió el peliblanco-

-Oi –Le susurro alguien en tono bajito, causando un respingo en el chico-¿No iras a escapar verdad Hayato?-

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta-

-¡Vamos eso es absurdo!-Exclamo su compañero abrazándolo por detrás de una forma un tanto cariñosa-

-¡Ey déjame!-

-Ok-Respondía mientras que con delicadeza giraba el cuerpo del chico para así quedar frente a frente y sin previo aviso lo abrazó de nuevo, esta vez el abrazo estaba lleno de energía, aunque quisiera Gokudera Hayato no se podía zafar-

-Nhh-Se quejo-Hablo en serio… déjame-

-…-Su acompañante se quedo callado por unos segundos, cosa que puso nervioso al ojiverde, este intento separarse con sumo cuidado para que no se malinterpretase como un rechazo, sin embargo sintió como rápidamente comenzaba a sonrojarse al sentir el aliento de ese chico chocar con su oreja derecha.-Feliz cumpleaños Hayato-

-O… oye… Takeshi… suéltame… o todos llegaran a molestarme con eso-

-Je, está bien no interferiré en tus planes, ya sabes que solo quería ser el primero en felicitarte-

-Maldito friki-Susurro dándole la espalda al pelinegro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-

-¡Ah!, se me olvidaba-

-¿Que?-

-Creo que no podre acompañarte en tu huida esta tarde-Se disculpo-

-¿Por?-

-Tengo que ir con Hikari-san, creo que hoy me dará de alta ¿No es grandioso?-

-Si-Dijo con tono melancólico para después dejar salir una sonrisa-Al menos ya estas cuerdo-

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-

-No, ni quiero saberlo-

-¡Vamos!-

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-Hayato, podre dedicarte más tiempo-Declaro acercándose de nuevo a él-

-¡No te me acerques!-

-¿Seguro que es lo que quieres?-

-S…-Se fue acortando la distancia lentamente y sus labios se hubieran tocado de no haber sido por una inquilina inesperada que los observaba-

-Eh… ¿Chicos?-

-¡Wah!-

-Oh, Momo-chan hola-

-Lamento la interrupción pero los demás ya han comenzado a despertarse y pues ya saben-Se disculpaba, sobándose la cabeza-

-No te preocupes Momo, no íbamos a hacer nada-

-Jajaja, lo que digas Hayato-Reía mientras discretamente intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad con Takeshi el cual solo se limito a sonreírle-por cierto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

-A… gracias-No le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar el abrazo de su amiga que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano al intentar ponerse de su altura, puesto que era muy pequeña, pero su pelirroja cabellera lisa hasta el hombro, sus ojos color jade y sus rasgos finos compensaban fácilmente eso-

-Bien-Decía separándose de la chica- me voy a dar una ducha-

-Apresúrate o no podrás escapar de tu propia fiesta Hayato-

-Si, ya lo sé-Refunfuño y abandono la habitación-

-¿Estas listo?-Cuestiono la chica seriamente-

-No lo sé… creo que él no…-

-No seas estúpido-Le golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza-no lo sabrás si no lo intentas Yamamoto, además… eso es obvio, tu le gustas-Sonrió-

-Lo intentare Momo-chan-

-¡Animo tigre!-

-¡Auch!-Se quejo al sentir una patada en su pierna izquierda-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Es de la buena suerte-Canturreaba al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación-

Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto y Sumomo Ishinomori tenían muchas cosas en común, habían perdido a sus padres en el mismo lugar y días después los acogieron como internos en un colegio de alto prestigio en la sociedad, esta se encargaba de algunos huérfanos y no iban dejar ir a esos tres ya que tenían dotes extraordinarios, Hayato un genio, Takeshi un as en los deportes y Sumomo tenía un talento innato para la música. Sin dudas serian muy de utilidad para esa institución.

Los pequeños al llegar, no tenían más de 9 años y poco a poco se integraron al colegio, sin embargo Yamamoto Takeshi había sido diferente, tenía un trauma severo puesto que había visto como asesinaban no solo a sus padres sino a mas de un centenar de personas por lo que le costaba relacionarse con los demás y necesitaba ayuda psicológica que le fue brindada sin objeción alguna; al pasar de los años el chico se había hecho más sociable convirtiéndose en alguien alegre, los únicos que sabían lo que en realidad sentía eran Momo y Hayato.

* * *

**TT_TT Espero que les guste y si no... llorare desconsoladamente.**

**¿Reviews?, tomatazos, flores, se acepta de todo XD**


End file.
